It's Almost Over
by 80sarcades
Summary: The Obama/Romney/Hogan/Hochstetter/Klink campaigns for the Presidency enter the final day...
1. Hochstetter Campaign Ad

**It's Almost Over...**  
_**by 80sarcades**_

* * *

_Hello, all!_

_In the midst of trying to figure out how to rework the lyrics to 'Stand By Your Man' (and have the boys from Barracks 2 sing it) I realized that I was missing out on a golden opportunity in fanfiction. One that comes once only every four years, in fact: an American presidential election! And then, I began to wonder…what would happen if you threw Hochstetter and Hogan (among others) into the election mix…_

_My apologies to anyone living in Ohio, Indiana, or any of the other battleground states; you've had enough ads from both sides!_

_I already have the next part of Darkness written out; just needs some more editing. A big THANK YOU goes out to all those who have read and reviewed it so far. Still, with the election only a day away I had to satisfy this plot bunny first. ::grins, goes back to reading stories::_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_(click of television turning on. A gorgeous blonde news anchor smiles into the camera.)_

"…and with the election only one day away, all of the campaigns are in high gear to capture undecided voters. As you might expect, the campaign ads have taken a decidedly negative turn." She flashed another grin while her co-anchor resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So true, Wendy," the co-anchor smoothly picked up. "A slew of recent ads have prompted numerous complaints not only to the Obama and Romney camps but also to the independent campaigns of Hogan, Hochstetter and Klink. Although the complaints have merit, it seems that only the election will end the onslaught…"

_(announcer continues to ramble on; the viewer ignores the TV and plays Angry Birds instead. Finally, the news program ends; a campaign ad comes on. The narrator speaks in a sinister voice)_

"What would you like your future to be, America?" the arrogant voice sneers. "Rampant joblessness…"

_::screen shots of unemployment lines::_

"Proud Americans, competing to work in sweatshops…"

_::shot of beaten-down workers stitching garments in a darkened room::_

"Our country, bankrupt and taken over by the Chinese…"

_::another view of smartly dressed Asians – presumably Chinese – buying the Declaration of Independence for $5::_

"This could be your future under a Hogan Presidency," the announcer finished dramatically. "Act now, for your children's future!"

_::Another voice, this one nasal, then pops in along with a screen shot of a smiling man in a nice business suit::_

"I'm Wolfgang Hochstetter, and I approve this message…"

_::The scene suddenly changes; a warm, if not cozy, fireplace fills the TV screen for a moment before the camera pulls back to reveal a man sitting in a leather recliner. His form, comfortably clad in a tailored suit, relaxed into the plush chair even as he threw a warm grin to the waiting audience::_

"My fellow Americans, I'm Wolfgang Hochstetter and I'm running for President," he began, the tone of his voice both pleasant and welcoming. "As you probably know, America has a number of challenging issues that will go far beyond whoever is elected for the next four years. My opponents may have_ ideas_," he said, almost sneering the last word, "for the future of this country, and that's good for them."

Hochstetter's eyes twinkled in sincerity even as he leaned forward toward the camera. A flag pin, positioned on his left lapel, glittered momentarily underneath the studio lights.

"However, it's going to take a strong hand to guide America to a better future," his reasonable voice continued." For our children, I'm asking for your support when you cast your vote on November 6th. Let's give America's children a better tomorrow."

_::screen pauses. Candidate Hochstetter smiles, cheshire-like, into the lens as graphics, accompanied by an announcer's voice, suddenly appear onscreen::_

"Vote Hochstetter for President on November 6th…or else."

_::smaller print at bottom: Paid for by the the Americans for Hochstetter PAC. This ad approved by Wolfgang Hochstetter::_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_A/N: And now, on to Hogan. Or shall it be Klink?_


	2. Klink and Hogan

_**It's Almost Over...**_  
_**by 80sarcades**_

* * *

_Welcome! More election fun..._

* * *

_(TV in home is still on, yet ignored. Homeowner groans in frustration as they fail Level 23 of Angry Birds: Space for the 50th time. Suddenly, a bit of patriotic music pushes itself through the speakers.)_

Announcer: "America. A land of beauty…"

_::stock shots of the Grand Canyon and Mount Rushmore show onscreen::_

"…and a country of strength…"

_::A bald-headed man, wearing a blue suit, suddenly appears on the thin screen. As he looks off camera, the hard angle of his upraised jaw, combined with his glinting monocle, gives an impression of power. An American flag, waving behind his slender figure, completes the patriotic tableau::_

"On November 6th, vote for Wilhelm Klink for President…"

_::A new phrase 'Don't Think: Vote Klink, November 6th' appears on the screen as the announcer continues::_

"…because really: how could he do any worse?"

_(screen fades to black before a new image graphic reappears; the Fox 5 logo flashes onscreen. An older looking brunette female looks into the camera and announces several bits of news before getting to the good stuff.)_

"…we're going live to Hogan campaign headquarters, where the candidate is holding a press conference..."

_(scene changes to show a tall, confident man at a podium taking questions from reporters.)_

"...Mr. Hogan!" a correspondent yelled out. "What do you think of President Obama's recent policy shift over Iran?"

"I won't comment on that until all the facts are in," Hogan answered. "Hopefully, next year we'll be in a position to implement our own policies." He warmly smiled towards the audience before his hand raised upward yet again.

"Next question," he called out, pointing to his left. A chorus of voices erupted; one stood out.

"Mr. Hogan!" the reporter for the _Washington Post_ spoke up. "Will you care to comment on allegations that you had a torrid affair with one of your fanfiction dot net supporters?"

The room erupted into bedlam at the juicy news. Hogan's strong voice somehow carried over the din.

"There's no truth to whatever you're saying!" he called out, his voice commanding and firm. The reporter persisted, holding up a white sheet of paper.

"I have here," he declared, "a bill from the Adalon Hotel, including for room damages incurred by you and a woman named-"

"What part of 'it wasn't me' do you not understand?" Hogan flared, though he kept his demeanor calm. Just then, another voice broke the sudden tension.

"This conference is over!" Linda Meyers, Hogan's press secretary, interrupted. Within a minute the podium was empty while the noisy reporters compared notes.

_(The scene shifts back to the newsroom. This time, a man has joined the program; he raises an eyebrow at the breaking story.)_

"Well, that was interesting," he deadpanned. "Coming this late in the race, it might also be a game-changer."

"It may well be," the original newscaster declared. She raised a hand to her earpiece. "I understand we have some reaction from within the Hochstetter camp," she reported. "Lydia, would you care to give us the details?"

_::The screen changes yet again to an ornate ballroom serving as the Hochstetter campaign headquarters. Another woman, this one nicely dressed, stands next to a now-familiar candidate::_

"Surprising news, indeed," Lydia said, nodding into the camera. "What's your take on it, Mr. Hochstetter?"

The man shook his head. "I'm not surprised," he said flatly, if not sadly. "It's just another example of how Hogan treats women for his own ends. It proves once and for all that his character has secrets upon secrets." Hochstetter smiled graciously into the camera. "It just makes me wonder what else he has to hide from the American people."

The reporter grinned. "Thank you for your time, Pres..." She blushed, then continued. "I mean, _Mr._ Hochstetter. And back to you, Carla."

_::the scene shifts back to the newsroom::_

"And we also have a reaction from the Klink campaign..." the male announcer said, then broke off as he openly stared at his iPad. He then gave his co-anchor a confused look. "Is this right?" he asked, his tone clearly perplexed.

_::the screen changes to show a bald-headed man moping on a set of stairs. Despite the dark stairwell, the reedy voice is clearly evident::_

"How is it that Hogan can get dates to go to hotel rooms, and I can't..." he wailed.

* * *

_A/N: Hogan's response; Schultz's ad._

_As always, thanks for reading!_


	3. Schultz & Hogan

_**It's Almost Over...**_  
_**by 80sarcades**_

* * *

_Welcome! I apologize for any errors you might find. Unfortunately I woke up a bit late, turning this into a rush job. _

* * *

_ (TV continues)_

"…the race for the Presidency may be in its final day, but you wouldn't know it by the political ads," the announcer commented. "With a heated race like this, only tomorrow will bring any relief…"

_::Homeowner, still ignoring TV, loses at Angry Birds once more. In frustration, he throws the device through the front window. The object sails through the glass and strikes a postman in the head, rendering him unconscious. The homeowner is taken to jail, charged with assault on a federal official, and misses the chance to vote::_

…and still, the ads continue. A black and white photo of Klink suddenly appears on the television.

"Wilhelm Klink," a creepy voice begins. "Just another nice guy?..."

_::still shot of a smiling candidate with several dollar bills in his hand appears onscreen::_

"…or a man who possibly embezzled money from helpless prisoners?"

_::a color photograph of a smiling Hochstetter appears::_

"Don't take the chance," the voice continues. "Vote for Hochstetter on November 6th."

_(ad ends; another one immediately begins. A smiling full-length shot of an overweight man stares into the camera.)_

"Re-elect Hans Schultz for Port County health inspector," a more upbeat voice starts up. _Video of Schultz doing his job at local area restaurants begins to play before the narrator continues his pitch. _

"Because how can you argue with that stomach?"

_::before the ad ends, you can clearly hear the candidate say, 'Ooh, is that pie?'::_

(screen fades to the national news)

"…and with the race as tight as it is, the allegations that Robert Hogan had an affair may hurt his chances for the Presidency. I…" The announcer paused for a moment to listen to her earpiece. "I'm told that the Hogan campaign has just released a new ad to counter the claims." She looked off camera for a moment. "Can we play that?"

_::scene switches to a nondescript, darkened room. Robert Hogan, lit up by overhead studio lights, stands behind a podium. Oddly, he is wearing only a dress shirt instead of the usual suit and tie. A soft background music – the Battle Hymn of the Republic – begins to play.::_

"My fellow Americans," he began calmly. "As you may know, I've been accused of having an affair. This is untrue, but this isn't the real reason why I've authorized this ad."

_::Hogan smiles warmly as the background music starts to raise in volume::_

"My opponent, Wolfgang Hochstetter, has accused me of hiding secrets from the American people. Specifically, he wants to know if I have anything else to hide. Well, let me tell you…"

_::At that moment, Hogan's hands reach upward. In one smooth motion he dramatically rips off his dress shirt, revealing his chiseled chest and hunky torso.::_

"…I have nothing to hide!" Hogan said confidently as he looked into the camera. "And how about you, Mr. Hochstetter?" he asked. "There have been allegations – by one of your own staffers, I might add – that you wear Victoria's Secret lingerie. Tell me, Mr. Hochstetter: what secrets do you have to hide?"

Hogan grinned yet again. "We need a real leader to guide America through these troubled times," his reasoned voice continued. "And frankly, men with performance issues aren't what she needs." The candidate paused momentarily, then looked into the camera, his eyes twinkling. "I'm Robert Hogan," he said firmly. "And I'm running for President!"

_::scene cuts back to newsroom; the female announcer, clearly stunned, opens and closes her mouth like a fish::_

* * *

_ A/N: And the winner is…_


	4. The Final Outcome

_**It's Almost Over**_  
_**by 80sarcades**_

* * *

_The last installment. Enjoy!_

_I apologize for not updating Darkness on time. Despite DOTW's very kind words, I was subject to a bout of RL last night. I offer no excuses, except that I will try to have it out tonight._

_Again, a very big THANK YOU to all those who have reviewed that story and this one; I will send an individual thank you to everyone involved. Have a great day!_

* * *

_Janurary 20th, 2013_

The President-Elect stood on the cusp of history.

He looked out onto the sunlit crowds and marveled at the moment; in a few short minutes, he would be the President of the United States. It had been a long, uphill struggle…first the debates, then the election…

And now, he was here.

He watched as his Vice-President was sworn in. Only seconds now separated him from his goal; with a wave of his hand the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court beckoned him forward.

And again, the true majesty of the day hit him with full force; by the end of the day, he would be leading America. A leader of the people…

_…and a country that I will control…_

A Bible, placed underneath his left hand, barely caught his attention; he raised his right hand upward.

"Repeat after me," the Chief Justice intoned, "I, Wolfgang Hochstetter…"

* * *

"…Mr. Hochstetter. Mr. Hochstetter!"

The candidate, jolted, woke up from his pleasant dream. He fixed bleary eyes on the source of the interruption: Mitch Jacobs, one of his senior campaign advisers, stood nearby with papers in his hand.

"Bad news, sir," he slowly began, his usually dour face etched with tiredness. "We lost."

"How bad?" Hochstetter snapped.

"Bad enough," Jacobs said, shaking his head. "We picked up a few electoral votes here and there, but not enough to really count. "Your_ opponent_," he sneered the last word, "sailed to an easy victory."

"Let me see those…" the candidate said, pointing to the papers in Jacobs's hand. The adviser handed them over; Hochstetter's face turned sour as he riffled through the paper slips.

"You're going to have to make the call, sir," Jacobs bluntly told him. Hochstetter, his face defeated, nodded reluctantly; the senior adviser pulled out his cell phone. Several minutes later, he handed the device over to his boss.

Wolfgang Hochstetter sighed, dreading the next few words he would have to say.

"Congratulations on your victory," his harsh voice said, grinding the words out. "President –elect…Klink."

* * *

_A/N: And you really though Hogan would win? That campaign slogan was rather catchy:-)_


End file.
